Olivia's Choice
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: the first fanfic I ever wrote - updated. Jack Spicer's little sister Olivia's life is changed when she falls in love with our favourite warlord. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, unfortunately all rights go to the correct owners. If I owned it, Chase and Jack would totally be together (CHACK all the way!)**

**Update: So this was the first fanfic I ever wrote, but it was kind of horrible so I have edited it. I edited some spelling and changed wording to make it better. **

I walked into the citadel owned by Chase Young feeling slightly scared. I hadn't been since I was first brought into the Showdowns by my father six years ago. I walked into the throne room and Chase was sat there with a few of his warriors-turned-cats. I slowly walk towards him, watching his every move.  
Chase watched me walk towards him.  
"Olivia. I never thought you'd cross my threshold." He looked pleased for some reason.  
"Hi Chase. I wanted to talk to you. It's about Omi and the other monks..." was my reply.  
"And what about the monks?" Chase looked slightly worried now.  
"Well, I was wondering why they haven't turned up for **any **showdowns in the last year." I remembered my father telling me the monks always go to showdowns, and the reasons why. This behaviour was strange for them.  
"I believe they are expecting a new monk." Chase looked at me, probably evaluating my reactions.  
"A new... monk? What are they like? Boy or girl? Age? What do they look like?" I babble.  
"Patience, Olivia. Patience." Chase replied, casual as always.

I got home from the citadel feeling happy. A new monk could mean a new friend, since my father is a Xiaolin and therefore friendly to the monks. My best friend, Sophie, came to my place to see me and we talked about stuff in our home town of Macclesfield, England. Then she wanted to know all the details about China and my life with my brother Jack. I told her about the new monk and she asked me all the questions I asked Chase.  
"I don't know yet, not even Chase Young knows."  
"Find out for me soon, I want to meet this guy." Sophie said, sounding interested.  
"Sure thing, Sophie." Was my reply.

Then Jack come looking for me, and he told me about a new showdown. When we got to the showdown I saw the monks with a new boy I instantly recognised.  
"Liam!" I called, running over to him. He was my only male best friend in Macclesfield.  
"Hey Liv." Liam replies, walking over. It's been ages since I was called Liv and now only Liam seems to use that name.  
"So, your a Xiaolin monk?" I ask, wondering what his element will be.  
"Yep. Xiaolin dragon of Lightning, too." He smiled at that.  
"Awesome! Show me some moves?" I begged him.  
"Liam! Remember why we're here, dude." Raimundo Pedrosa called to him.  
"'Course. Sorry, Rai." Liam smiled at me and went towards the wu.  
"Not so fast." I ran to the Wu and grabbed it.

Suddenly, the wu glowed. I knew what this meant. A showdown. My first one where I was actually participating. I was so excited, I didn't notice Chase was the person I would be fighting for the wu until he sighed.  
"Chase? Oh no!" I groaned, knowing I would definitely lose.  
"Olivia. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Chase said, ignoring my groans.

**Chase POV**

I watched Olivia warily. She didn't know it, but she was the daughter of my best-friend-turned-enemy and I wanted to watch her progress. She appeared shocked when she saw she would be going into a showdown with me, but then she calmed herself.  
"Alright. Name the game." Olivia would be apprentice material in a few years but not yet.  
"We use our martial arts to beat the opponent. And no Shen-Gong-Wu." was my reply.

The surroundings changed, and we found ourselves on top of a flat mountain. Olivia's friend and the other monks were stood on a similar mountain observing, but would be unable to aid Olivia should anything happen. I turned to Olivia, and smirked.

"Gong Yi Tanpai." We said simultaneously and the Showdown began.

**A/N: I'm very conscious about spelling and grammar so if you find anything I missed then please message me or leave a review. Thanks to twincestmaniac42 for helping me with the spelling of 'Gong Yi Tanpai'.**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to face Chase, my heart pounding in my chest. He looked as cocky as ever. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so much, but I'd only took a beginner's course in martial arts. I knew I was going to lose, but I had to try.  
"I'm ready when you are." I told him, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.  
"Alright." Chase got into a stance and I tried copying him. As we fought, I wondered whether to ask Chase about my father. I mean, the guy knows everybody, right?  
While I was distracted, Chase got a hit on my stomach. I fell to my knees with a pained moan but got back up. I kicked at Chase's legs to knock him down and he caught my leg and flipped me onto my back. This made the Showdown end and everything went back to normal. Chase walked over holding the new Wu.  
"A good try, Olivia. Your getting stronger." Chase told me. 

I got back to my place and there was a knock at the door. Expecting Sophie or Liam, I opened the door to find Jack. He must have locked himself out. My big brother tended to do that kind of thing.  
"Hey Jack. Lose your key?" I smiled and let him in. He laughed and went to the basement, probably to work on yet another robot. The ghost he always hung around with, Wuya, followed him down. I rolled my eyes and went to watch _Percy Jackson _in my room. When it finished, I went for a walk and came across another temple. It looked like the Xiaolin temple, but was bigger. I walked over to it and knocked on the door.

A man opened it. "Hello?" The man looked surprised to see a sixteen year old girl on his doorstep.  
"Hi. What is this place?" I was honestly interested.  
The man sighed. "I knew this would happen... You better come in, Olivia."  
"H...How do you know my name?" This guy was scaring me now.  
"Just come in."  
I followed the man inside. I saw a small green snake slither past and shuddered. He led me into a room and sighed.  
"Olivia... My name is Guan. Have you heard of me?" Guan seemed to be hoping I had.  
"Nope. Should I have?" I'd never seen this man in my entire life.  
"Sixteen years ago, your mother Carla and me got married. A few months after the wedding we found out Carla was expecting a baby. When that baby was born, I had to leave to protect my family. I haven't been back since." Guan told me. But, that'd mean... I was sixteen, and my father left when I was born... Could this guy be my father? No, that was impossible. 

"Your a liar! My father died! Mom told me so!" I screamed at Guan. He sighed and looked me in the eye. I suddenly noticed, I had his eyes and his hair was only a bit lighter than mine. Could he be telling the truth? Or was this some kind of lie? He could be a Heylin trying to deceive me... I ran out of there fast, and I went to the first place I could think of. Chase's citadel.

Once inside, I walked into the throne room where Chase was sat meditating.  
"Chase! I need to ask you something."  
"What is it, Olivia?" Chase seemed to sigh.  
"Is Guan my father?" I noticed Chase's reaction. He looked shocked.  
"How do you know?" Chase looked scared now.  
"I talked to him. He said he was my father and that he left when I was a baby. He said it was to protect me and my mom."

Chase just nodded. So, this meant Guan _was_ my father? I was scared, and hurt. If Guan was my father why did he leave? What could be so dangerous for my mom and me? He had to have been lying. Chase was in on it, I just knew it.  
"Your a liar too!" I screamed, running from the citadel and I ran until I couldn't run anymore when I fell to the floor crying. 

A few hours past, then I felt myself being lifted. I tried to ask what was happening, but I couldn't move my lips. I knew it was Chase carrying me, I could feel his armour. Jack was nearby, I heard his voice.  
"Olivia, can you hear me? Your safe now." Chase was saying to me.  
"Chase? Is Liv okay?" Jack sounded scared.

That's when I blacked out, giving in to my senses of anger and the realisation Jack might not actually be my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase POV**

I carried Olivia back to the citadel, and Spicer followed me. We walked inside and I laid Olivia down on a bed. I watched her for a while then left her to sleep. When I got to my throne room, Spicer was pacing the room.  
"How is she?" Spicer ceased pacing when I entered.  
"She will live." I replied, calmly walking and taking a seat on my throne.

**Jack POV**

It's all Guan's fault, he shouldn't have told her. I started pacing the room again, until Chase seemed to be annoyed. Then I went to my mansion, and tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come.

I went to the temple to steal Wu, to take my mind off Olivia's condition. I went straight to the vault. As I walked inside, I heard the monks coming. I grabbed what Wu I could, but a teenage boy got inside before I could make my escape and then the monks got inside and we had a huge battle. I very nearly won this time. (A/N: Lies!)

However, it did help me forget about Olivia's condition for a while. I went back to Chase's palace and went into the throne room. Chase was still sat on his throne, and he looked at me.  
"Has Olivia woken up?" I asked him hesitantly.  
"Not yet." Chase replied.  
"I see." I nodded, too worried to bother Chase.

**Chase POV**

That worm dares to storm into my citadel demanding answers about his sister, that isn't even his sister!

One of my jungle cats led me to Olivia's room. He then went on to give me a detailed account of what was wrong with her, until I dismissed him. I sat in a chair by Olivia's bed, watching the girl sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself in a strange room with no memory of getting there. Slowly I got out of bed and went downstairs. I saw Chase and Jack in the throne room.  
"Hey Jack, Chase." I smiled at them, pretending nothing had happened before I blacked out. That was the last thing I remembered, blacking out in the woods.  
"Olivia! Your alive!" Jack squealed, and he ran over and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back.  
"You're an idiot, Jack." I grinned.

Jack took me home. Jack began to make our dinner, and I watched him. I was learning to cook, and my brother was the best cook I knew.

**Chase POV**

I walked into his temple and he was training his martial arts.  
"Guan. We need to talk about your... daughter..." I loathed using that word to describe Olivia's relationship with Guan.  
"What about her?" Guan looked at me and his expression was confused.  
"She's not taken yournews well." I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
"Chase. You have to understand, I didn't expect her to stumble upon my temple..." Guan tried to explain. It took all of my willpower to turn and walk away before I did something I would regret, something that might make Olivia hate me.

**Guan POV**

Chase had walked into mytemple and accused meof upsetting Olivia. I guess he just didn't see that Olivia was in love with him. Her adoptive brother, the idiot Jack Spicer, had blabbed that she loved Chase. I felt that Chase should know this.  
"Chase?" I called before he could leave. He stopped walking but didn't turn. "She… She loves you." 

**Chase POV**

She loves me? I thought back on the first time I met Olivia. I remembered she was only ten at the time, and she was with Spicer.

_**Flashback**_

_I teleported onto a mountain and looked around me. I saw Jack Spicer and __his __sisters walking towards me and knew I didn't have much time to get to the Wu. __Melody __Spicer was a fast flyer. Jack and his youngest sister, Olivia, were running behind them._

_We got to the Wu and I saw Olivia and Melody were already there and were about to grab the Demon's Amulet first, and I saw Melody touch it at the same time as I did. I went into a Showdown with Melody, but she was able to outsmart me. She grabbed the Demon's Amulet and turned towards me.  
"Chase Young. Let's finish this now!" Melody then pointed the Demon's Amulet at me. I remembered what that Wu did. If used on a Xiaolin, it would turn them Heylin, but if used on a Heylin it would destroy them.  
"No!" Came a cry, and Olivia Spicer appeared in front of us, stood between Melody and myself.  
"Liv, get out of the way. He's evil!" Melody tried to move the girl out of the way but Olivia was stubborn.  
"No. You cant use that on him. It's just wrong! He wasn't hurting anybody!" Olivia turned to me and smiled. "Hello. Sorry about my sister. You can't be as bad as her and her friends think." Olivia then blushed slightly like she'd said something she shouldn't have, and she quickly ran off and hid behind her brother. I chuckled softly to myself. This kid seemed to already understand what she saw as right and wrong. This was the kind of child I'd like as my apprentice._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Chase POV**

Olivia. Why didn't she tell me herself? I decided to pay her a visit.  
I teleported into her bedroom to find it untidy, which made me suspicious since Olivia went mad at my citadel when she first visited and found a small speck of dust. Had something happened? Then I noticed bird feathers around the ground near the window. I only knew one person who could kidnap Olivia using a bird.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room underground.  
_What is this place? I was in my room...  
_Then the door opened, and a large bean entered.

"Hello." the bean smiled at me. _Wow. __Talk about ug-ly._I thought to myself, but I just nodded, slightly confused. "I want to talk to you." It - uh - he continued."My name is Hannibal Bean. Heard of me?" He asked. I shook my head in reply. "Well. I know who you are, Olivia Spicer. Born Olivia Grant. Your father is Master Monk Guan. Your mother is Carla Grant. You live with your adoptive siblings, Jack Spicer and Melody Spicer." Hannibal smiled, like he knew he was right. "Now, I want you to tell me something. Tell me and I'll let you go, kid." Hannibal's face had turned evil. "Olivia. Do you know Chase Young?" I shook my head, trying to look innocent.

**Hannibal POV**

I sighed. Olivia wouldn't speak to me, and she wasn't answering my question. I grabbed her by the chin and glared into her eyes.  
"Tell me the truth, girl. Do you know Chase Young?" She shook her head again, but her eyes looked scared. I then hit her face, making her cry out in pain. I smirked, and handed her to the witch, Wuya. Wuya would get an answer out of her. I was sure of **that**.

The bean left and a few minutes later a woman entered. She had long red hair that curled at the ends, and green eyes.  
"Hello, Olivia." The woman looked more evil than that bean, if that was possible. "Hannibal wants to know if you know Chase Young. I'd advice you to answer this truthfully. Do you?" I gulped and nodded. "Good girl. Now, do you know his plans?" She smiled. I shook my head. "No? None at all. Useless." Wuya mumbled to herself. I looked at the woman and she was smirking at me, the way Chase did but I preferred Chase's smirk, it wasn't so evil or sinister. 

Just at the moment, Chase entered the room. I smiled at him, and he nodded then turned to Wuya.  
"Wuya." Chase's face remained empty.  
"Chase. Come to save your friend?" Wuya smirked at him, and they began circling each other.  
Chase smirked back at her and they began trading hits. Wuya hit Chase on the jaw. Chase kicked Wuya's legs from under her and stepped on her chest. She then scowled at him, and kicked him off her. She ran inside before Chase could finish her off.

I watched him walk towards me. He untied my wrists, and was working on my feet when Hannibal started to sneak up behind him. At the last second, Chase turned and dodged a blow that would have struck his spine. Chase then had a heated fight with Hannibal, resulting in a victory for Chase. He untied me, and took me back to his citadel, where I fell into a relaxed sleep under his watchful gaze.


End file.
